Une petite vie , Un espoir
by lyssa lys55
Summary: One shot , inspirer d'une chanson que j'adore et qui ma marque...


**Disclaimer**: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, (sauf dans mes plus beaux rêves lol).

La chanson quant à elle, est d'Helene Segara.

**Note : **Ce one shot , est inspire d'une chanson qui m'a touché , il est assez triste mais avec une touche d'espoir.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

_**Une toute petite vie, Un espoir… **_

Harry regarda sa femme et sa fille, toutes deux dormait d'un sommeil profond, lui n'y arrivait pas, le remord l'étouffé de nouveau comme à chaque qu'il repensait a ces dernières années, il avait failli à son devoir d'ami, de père, d'époux et d'héros.

La guerre avait pris un tournant que personnes n'avait envisagé pas même dans leurs pires cauchemars, chaque camps se battaient avec la même rage rendant coup pour coup.

Ils avaient presque tout perdu, sa famille, ses amis et le pire c'est qu'il avait presque perdu sa fille, le petit être qu'il avait vu venir au monde. tout ça parce qu'elle était sa fille a lui.

Comment lui expliquer les morts, les disparitions et cette cruauté ?

Comment lui dire qu'elle avait failli mourir juste à cause de son nom ?

Harry passa un mail lasse dans ses cheveux et se souvint d'une chanson dont les paroles l'avait marque quelques années plus tôt.

_**C'est une toute petite vie**__**  
**__**Comme la vie d'un oiseau**__**  
**__**Sauf que pour s'envoler**__**  
**__**Elle n'a pas ce qu'il lui faut**__**  
**__**Même sa mère ne peut rien rien n'y faire**_

Les images d'un passe heureux défilèrent devant ses yeux, les éclats de rires qu'il avait partagé avec ses deux meilleures amis , les prémices de son amour pour Ginny, la naissance de sa fille…

_**C'est une toute petite fille**__**  
**__**Si petite qu'elle se perd**__**  
**__**Dans l'horreur et le bruit**__**  
**__**L'affolement involontaire de la guerre**__**  
**__**Et tout le monde l'oublie..**_

D'autre souvenirs affluèrent, des images de morts, de guerre, de désespoir, il était en colère contre lui-même d'avoir oublié sa propre petite fille, les images devenait de plus en plus brutal, il revoyait ses amis tomber encore et encore…

_**Personne ne peux lui dire**__**  
**__**Pourquoi les grandes personnes**__**  
**__**Sont des êtres bizarres**__**  
**__**Même pas capables de voir le désespoir**__**  
**__**Le cri d'une petite fille**__**  
**__**Qui n'a plus d'autre univers**__**  
**__**que la guerre.**_

Harry revit les yeux de sa fille, si semblable et pourtant si diffèrent de sien, des yeux qui criaient, qui supplier qu'on arrête…

_**C'est une toute petite fille**__**  
**__**Qui n'a plus le temps d'attendre**__**  
**__**Et qui grandit fragile**__**  
**__**Sans amour sans geste tendre**__**  
**__**Solitaire sous un ciel**__**  
**__**Sans soleil**_

Harry regarda le petit corps endormi de sa fille, quand est-ce la dernière fois qu'il avait prise dans ses bras? Lui avait-il déjà dit à quel point il l'aimait? Avait-elle jamais vu le soleil ?

_**C'est une toute petite fille**__**  
**__**Trop petite pour savoir**__**  
**__**Qu'il y a des gens qui tuent pour la rayer de l'histoire**__**  
**__**De la terre et qu'on les laisse faire**_

Harry sera les points en repensant aux paroles de Voldemort, quand il lui avait demandé pourquoi vouloir la tuer, les yeux du mage noir avaient brillé d'une lueur meurtrière pour t'atteindre toi lui avait il répondu

_**Personne ne peut lui dire**__**  
**__**Pourquoi elle doit trembler**__**  
**__**Quand les autres respirent**__**  
**__**Pourquoi elle doit pleurer**__**  
**__**Quand d'autres apprennent à rire et à rêver**__**  
**__**Et que ses nuits son déchirer.**_

Quand avait il entendu le rire de sa fille pour la dernière fois ? Combien de nuits avait-elle du été arraché au sommeil pour fuir encore et encore ?

_**C'est une toute petite flamme**__**  
**__**Qui s'éteindra peut-être avant sa vie de femme**__**  
**__**Pour des raisons obscures**__**  
**__**Inexpliquées en somme pour quelques hommes**__**  
**__**Qui ont d'autres petites filles dans leur vie.**_

Oui il avait failli, il avait presque fait tuer sa fille, car il n'arrivait pas à s'opposer au tyran…

_**C'est une toute petite fille**__**  
**__**Si petite qu'elle se perd dans l'horreur et le bruit**__**  
**__**L'affolement involontaire de la guerre**__**  
**__**Et tout le monde l'oublie**__**  
**__**Tout le monde l'oublie**_

Oui il avait oublié de protéger sa fille, dans ces conditions comment pourrait-il, prétendre être un bon père ?

Ironique, lui qui c'était jure que jamais sa fille ne douterai de son amour…

Harry se passa un main lasse sur son visage amère, Voldemort n'avait peut-être pas encore gagne la guerre, mais il avait gagne sur un point, il avait réussi a le détruire, il avait commencé en brisant sa famille par le passe, ses amis dans le présent, et comme si ce n'était pas suffisants, il s'en était pris à sa fille, son avenir. La seule chose qui lui rester avec Ginny, si il venait à perdre l'une des deux que deviendrait il ?

Ginny se retourna dans son lit et toucha la place froide de son mari.

« Harry » ? Chuchota la jeune femme effrayée

« Je suis ici » fit-il à voix basse

La jeune femme soupira de soulagement, avant de froncer les sourcils en remarquent le fredonnement de l'homme qu'elle aimait depuis toujours ,elle se leva et alla le rejoindre en silence.

« Pourquoi ne dors-tu pas » ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce

« Je n'y arrive pas, je repense à l'enlèvement de Paige, a ce qui aurait pu arriver si je n'avais pas réussi a la sauver » murmura-t-il d'une voix douloureuse.

Ginny caressa la joue rugueuse de son mari et fit avec tendresse

« Tu l'as sauve, alors arrête de te torturer avec ce qui aurait pu être »

« Oui je l'ai sauvé » répondit-t-il d'une voix sarcastique, « Mais à quel prix ? Elle grandit seule, sans amis, sans tendresse, sans son père… juste avec cette visions de ce monde que cette foutue guerre rend invivable, une guerre à laquelle je suis sensé mettre fin mais dont je suis incapable, tu appelles ca sauve ? » Dit-il avec rage.

La jeune femme senti les larmes de rage et de douleur qu'elle avait enfouie depuis ses quatre dernières années, monter dans sa gorge, elle ferma les yeux en essayant de les refouler et murmura :

« Ce n'ai pas de ta faute »

Harry ricana légèrement et répéta avec une ironie amère

« Pas de ma faute »

Un silence pesant s'installa dans et Harry fredonna à nouveau le début de la chanson

_**C'est une toute petite vie**__**  
**__**Comme la vie d'un oiseau**__**  
**__**Sauf que pour s'envoler**__**  
**__**Elle n'a pas ce qu'il lui faut**__**  
**__**Même sa mère ne peut rien rien n'y faire**_

Harry croisa le regard de sa femme brillant de larmes, celle-ci porta son regard vers sa fille, ce petit être qu'elle avait porté durant neuf mois, Harry continua à chanter doucement.

_**C'est une toute petite fille**__**  
**__**Si petite qu'elle se perd**__**  
**__**Dans l'horreur et le bruit**__**  
**__**L'affolement involontaire de la guerre**__**  
**__**Et tout le monde l'oublie**_

« Arrête » Murmura Ginny

La jeune femme essuya les larmes de ses joues d'un geste impatient.

« Tu te fais du mal pour rien » Fit-elle d'une voix ferme.

« Tu ne comprends pas, j'abandonne, j'en ai marre de cette guerre, je suis fatigue de me battre pour finir par voir mes amis mourir pour moi, marre de me lever chaque jours en me demandant qui sera le prochain » Dit-il d'une voix lasse

Ginny le regarda froidement et fit d'une voix glaciale

« Tu n'as pas le droit d'abandonner, si tu ne le fait pas pour toi fais le pour Ron et Mione, pour nous, pour Sirius ou tes parents, Dumbledore et tous les autres qui ont perdu la vie non pas à cause de toi mais pour un monde meilleur »

Harry se contenta de répondre en chantant :

_**Personne ne peux lui dire**__**  
**__**Pourquoi les grandes personnes**__**  
**__**Sont des êtres bizarres**__**  
**__**Même pas capables de voir le désespoir**__**  
**__**Le cri d'une petite fille**__**  
**__**Qui n'a plus d'autre univers**__**  
**__**que la guerre**_

«Tu fais ça parce que tu l'aimes » fit la rouquine désespérer.

Harry haussa les épaules et regarda sa femme les yeux vides et pour la première fois depuis le début de la guerre Ginny fut terrifier, si Harry abandonner, il n'y avait plus d'espoir et elle le savait.

Elle revint au présent quand son mari repris sa chanson.

_**C'est une toute petite fille**__**  
**__**Qui n'a plus le temps d'attendre**__**  
**__**Et qui grandit fragile**__**  
**__**Sans amour sans geste tendre**__**  
**__**Solitaire sous un ciel**__**  
**__**Sans soleil**_

Paige ouvrit les yeux , elle avait entendu toutes la conversation de ses parent , elle pleura si doucement que personne ne l'entendit.

_**C'est une toute petite fille**__**  
**__**Trop petite pour savoir**__**  
**__**Qu'il y a des gens qui tuent pour la rayer de l'histoire**__**  
**__**De la terre et qu'on les laisse faire**_

« C'est faux tu ne les laisse pas faire » Fit la jeune femme d'une voix sèche.

Paige essuya ses yeux, maintenant elle savait pourquoi elle..

_**Personne ne peut lui dire**__**  
**__**Pourquoi elle doit trembler**__**  
**__**Quand les autres respirent**__**  
**__**Pourquoi elle doit pleurer**__**  
**__**Quand d'autres apprennent à rire et à rêver**__**  
**__**Et que ses nuits son déchirer**_

Harry se souvint a nouveaux des réveilles brutaux, il croisa le regard hante de sa femme et su que les même souvenirs affluer dans sa tête, mais il détourna les yeux et continua..

_**C'est une toute petite flamme**__**  
**__**Qui s'éteindra peut-être avant sa vie de femme**__**  
**__**Pour des raisons obscures**__**  
**__**Inexpliquées en somme pour quelques hommes**__**  
**__**Qui ont d'autres petites filles dans leur vie**_

_**C'est une toute petite fille**__**  
**__**Si petite qu'elle se perd dans l'horreur et le bruit**__**  
**__**L'affolement involontaire de la guerre**__**  
**__**Et tout le monde l'oublie**__**  
**__**Tout le monde l'oublie…**_

« Non Harry, Paige sait que tu l'aimes » fit Ginny avec douceur

Harry secoua la tête avec tristesse

« Alors que je ne lui ai jamais dit » fit il amèrement.

« Mais tu me l'as montré » fit une petite voix bien trop mur pour son âge.

Paige c'était levé discrètement a la fin de la chanson, Ginny regarda sa fille, et su qu'elle seule pourrait l'aider à faire la paix avec lui-même, elle se recula pour la laisser s'approcher de lui.

« Je sais que c'est dur, pour maman et toi, mais je sais que vous m'aimaient, je n'en ai jamais douté, même quand j'étais avec lui »murmura-t-elle.

Harry regarda sa fille si petite, si fragile et pourtant si forte, et les larmes coula sur ses joues sans qu'il les retienne

Paige regarda sa mère incertaine, et quand celle-ci hocha la tête avec un léger sourire elle courut vers son père, elle grimpa sur ces genoux et le serra dans ses bras

« Je t'aime Papa »

Harry resserra son étreinte et lui répondit d'une voix douce

« Je t'aime aussi Paige »

Ginny regarda sa famille avec un petit sourire, le monde était en guerre mais il y avait encore de l'espoir ….

_**Fin de l'histoire… Alors vous en pensez quoi ?**_


End file.
